Tumnus' Great Sacrifice
by Writerdragon
Summary: Tumnus nearly dies to protect Lucy in the battle of the Witch. Love my summary, eh? . Movieverse. Finished.
1. Released

**This is a fill-in for the film Narnia in the Witch's castle. This is purely based on the 2005 film, having the fill-in parts that were in the book. I own nothing, but this fic.**

**I came up with this over a cup of nice raspberry tea (Yes, tea. I drink tea—at the age of fourteen), and when I read the first book of Narnia. I don't know how long this will be . . . Six chapters? Dunno.**

**Don't you just love the title? *sarcasm***

**Narnia © C.S. Lewis/Disney**

**Fic © To the crazy blonde that took the time out of her life to write this.**

**Tumnus' great sacrifice**

**By: Writerdragon**

Released

1

The faun clutched the little girl's hand—Lucy. Aslan had awakened several more soldiers from their stone form. Lucy smiled broadly at the animals that were now reanimated. The faun picked up the youngest of the four children in his arms, holding her tight to his bare chest. The second eldest child, Susan, was awe-struck by the new soldiers—griffons, centaurs, fauns, Talking Animals, and what-not—followed the Great Lion to the main room of the Witch's icy home. The crowd of soldiers crammed into the room, and listened to Aslan.

"Everyone! The White Witch has attacked Narnia as I speak! We need to stop her before she gains the upper hand!" The Lion roared out. "Who is with me?"

The people of Narnia cheered out, lifting up their swords and shields in the air. Lucy, Susan, and Tumnus joined the crowd. Aslan let out a proud roar, his mane shivering from his own force. He leapt up, jumping over the crowd, while the followed the Lion. Tumnus held Lucy to himself, smiling broadly at her. Susan slung her bow over her shoulder.

"Come on!" She cried, running with the crowd.

Tumnus and Lucy went with her.

"Hi! You up there!" Aslan cried up to a giant.

He gazed down. "Yes, O' Great Lion?" He asked.

"We need to get out of here?" Aslan asked.

"Right away!" The great giant, Rumblebuffin, slammed his heavy mallet against the gate of the Witch's house. The second army was free and, for the first time in years, they saw the sun, felt the wind, the grass. But they still charged on, following the true ruler of Narnia. The faun let the little chestnut-hair girl down onto the ground, and holding her hand, went on with the mass. It was about ten minutes before they all reached Peter's current army.

They went on, attacking the Witch's lackeys one after another. In all that, Lucy and Tumnus were separated from each other. But Susan found her, and together, they fought off Minotaurs, werewolves, hags. Susan pulled out arrows after arrows after arrows. Lucy went behind a rock, watching her elder sister shooting the enemy. But, without the little girl's knowing, a werewolf was stalking her, slowly—carefully. But, Tumnus saw the grey werewolf, lunging himself at the beast. The wolf kicked the faun off himself.

"C'mon, faun! Fight me!" It hissed. "Trying to protect your little girl?"

Tumnus was already injured, his leg giving out little bit at a time. "You leave her alone," the faun growled.

The wolf reduced himself onto his fours, circling the hurt faun, snarling and spitting. "You can't do anything, faun!" It yelled out, lashing out his clawed hand.

It hit him squarely in the belly, tearing a little flesh. Tumnus squeaked a little, falling back onto his furry hunches. But, he got up as soon as he fell. Pain coursed through his body, blood splattering on the field and his furry legs. The wolf stood up on his back legs, his back arched in the air like a cat, his tail frayed out.

"I won't let you hurt Lucy," Tumnus growled at the wolf.

The werewolf gave the faun a smug toothy grin. The beast lunged at the weakened faun, throwing them both over a ledge—

When Aslan killed the White Witch, her whole army gave in to Peter's, now not having a leader—they were lost. When Lucy and her siblings found Edmund, and healed him, Lucy went out, searching for more troops to heal. The young girl healed some fauns, centaurs, and Talking Animals, while Aslan restored some stone soldiers to their rightful state. But when Lucy climbed down a steep, shallow cliff, she saw a dead grey werewolf. Fearing that it was still alive, she kept her distance. She then threw a rock at it, hitting the beast's battered head. It did not move. The wolf was dead.

Lucy went over to it, also noticing something about it. There was a hoof sticking out awkwardly from under the body. With all her might, she lifted it up, now seeing a body, and a strangely familiar red scarf. Panic was now settling in, and Lucy rushed to move the wolf off the body. Her fears were confirmed, under the dead wolf body was her best friend—_Tumnus_.

She let out a little scream of horror, pulling the hurt faun out, and placing his head on her lap. "Mr. Tumnus," she whispered.

Tumnus' eyes fluttered open a little. His mouth was a little, a moan escaping his pale fleshed lips. A smile tugged at his lips. "L-Lucy," he stuttered out.

She quickly shushed him, looking for her cordial out of her dress pocket, and tipping it slightly, once ruby drip falling into his slack jaw. Lucy watched his throat mussels contract, swallowing the liquid. He sighed, a smile still on his face. "Thank-k y-you," he whispered.

There was deep claw marks on his belly and chest. By the morning, they would be healed, no scars left on his body. He seemed tired, weak, and frail. Lucy held him tight to her breast, not noticing that the werewolf's body began to move. When she finally did notice, the wolf lunged, but it fell to the ground, an arrow lodged in his back.

Lucy felt her heart race, but noticing that he was finally dead. She saw her elder sister, Susan, with her bow up. She was so relieved about what happened, still gripping to the faun. "O' sister! Thank you so much!" She cried.

Susan ran over, looking down at the fainted faun. "Oh, Lucy, come," Susan said, picking up her sister. "I'll get Oreius!" Susan said. "Come, let's go!"

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Lucy cried out, hanging back. She ran back to her faun friend. "I'm not leaving him!"

"Fine, I'll go get Oreius!" Susan left as soon as she came.

Lucy went back to her friend, holding his body tight to her body. She glared at the dead werewolf with hate, wanting so bad to kick him, throw rocks at him. But, Lucy's main concern was her faun friend, Tumnus. Before she knew it, she was asleep, praying to God that he would survive.


	2. Aslan's help

Okay, thx for the reviews! And the cordial that Lucy used on Tumnus, there's something I didn't explain. When she used it on him, he fainted, he wasn't healed yet. But, if I remember correctly, the more hurt a person is pshisically, the longer it takes to heal. So, I forgot where I heard it from . . . Meph.

Aslan's help

2

Tumnus and both Lucy were found, asleep, on the battle field. Oreius carried the faun on the part of him that was horse. Susan carried her younger sister to her tent, tucking her into a nice warm cot. The faun was put in a separate tent, where injured troops were put. His wounds were slowly healing, and in the morning, he awoke, feeling great. The faun sat up, gazing over the sleeping forms of the hurt soldiers. He gazed down at his belly, no marks, and no bleeding wounds.

But where was Lucy? Tumnus fell out of the cot, hitting the ground floor with a loud thump. A once sleeping Cheetah's head poked out from the bed's top, his crystal blue eyes sleepy and plainly looked at him. "Um, hey, would you be a little more quite, eh?" He asked.

"Sorry," whispered Tumnus to the big spotted cat.

The faun silently walked out of the tent of hurt troops, and outside. The sun had just begun to rise, giving the sky hues of pink, blue, and red. Some people were already awake, doing their tasks for their kings and queens. That is when he saw Susan; she was having a conversation to Oreius. He didn't want to bother them, so he waited until she was finished. She smiled, approaching him.

"Hello, Mr. Tumnus," Susan said with a grin.

"Your highness—"

"Please, just Susan."

"Okay, Susan," he corrected himself. Then he began. "Where is Lucy? I wish to see her."

Susan turned to her right, pointing to a red tent next to Aslan's own. "Right over there, I suppose she's now awake."

Tumnus thanked her, and walked off to the tent. He went inside, and saw her sleeping form. He went up to her, she moved a little in her sleep. The faun sat next to her, pushing back a lock of hair. Lucy's skin was so warm to the touch, and his finger tips were so cold. Her eyes opened groggily, and gasped in shock.

"Tumnus!" She cried, hugging him.

He chuckled, holding her back. "Hello, dear heart," he whispered. Tumnus pulled her back, looking at her face. "I'm sorry, I woke you up."

"Oh, Mr. Tumnus," she squealed like a baby girl, "you didn't, I was just resting my eyes." She held him again. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Tumnus smiled, holding her tight to his chest. Lucy yawned, and then outstretched her arms. She was so tired beyond belief, but she was just glad to see her best friend. Now she was hungry. With her and Tumnus locking arms, they both went to the breakfast area. Lucy's siblings were already there, with smiling faces—they welcomed them both.

There were small brown poached eggs resting in a silver cup. Wine, some sort of fish (catfish, perhaps?), and some warm milk lay on a small table that rested on the ground (under a small rise, of course). Pillows were the seats, all lined around the stand. Lucy sat near her faun friend, when she noticed something a little different—his horns were shaved down a bit uneven. She gasped.

"Oh! Mr. Tumnus, what happened to your horns!?" She cried out.

His mouth was at the rip of his tea cup when he looked at her. He blinked, and then nodded his head in recollection. "Ah, yes, the White Witch's lackeys sawed them off," he sighed.

"That's horrible," Peter whispered, placing his cup down.

Lucy reached up to touch his nimble horns. They were rough under her touch, like a jagged saw cut into them. "That horrible Witch," she muttered.

Tumnus smiled, took down her hands and patted them. Later that same day, the Great Lion, Aslan, stalked around the camp. While Lucy was busy healing wounded soldiers in one tent after another, Susan went to Aslan. He gave a lion like smile to her.

"Ah, Queen Susan," he said, "what do you wish to see me about?"

"I saw some troops on the battle field yesterday," she said to him. "May we go help them?"

The Great Lion shook his mane. "Yes, let's go," Aslan stated.

Aslan and the to-be-Queen Susan went out onto the field, and Susan directed him to a stone Wolf. It was one of the rare Wolves that were on the side of Peter. He looked as if he was going to pounce, teethed bared out, lashing and deadly. The golden Lion breathed on the Wolf, stone becoming live hair and fur. Then he stumbled out of his stone body, becoming alive once more.

"Oh, hail the great Aslan," the Wolf murmured, slurring a bit. "Oh, how I am so grateful to see your presence." He gave the Lion a bow.

Aslan gave a nod, as the wolf walked sluggishly to the camp, tripping over his paws quite a bit. Susan chuckled a bit; the poor thing seemed drunk or tired. Next was a centaur, holding his sword, raised up in a powerful stance. The Lion breathed on him, the creature becoming a living being again.

"Susan," began Aslan, "we are soon to have the ceremony for you and your siblings' shall become kings and queens."

Susan nodded, helping a faun who was stone not too long ago. He thanked her, bowed, and stumbled his way to the camp. "Yes, that is what I last heard," she remarked to Aslan. "I hope that I'll be a great queen."

Aslan chuckled to himself. "Ah, Susan, you will be great—all of you will," he said. "Now, we must go back to the Witch's castle. I don't know if I got everyone."

A pool of warm water surrounded the former castle of the White Witch. The only things that were left were metal, some clothing, and weapons. Susan was to search the left side of the castle, as Aslan was to search at the right side. Susan did find one faun, a female centaur, and a few wolves, bears, and monkeys. They were restored to their normal state. Then they split up, searching, and after a few hours, they left the slush ice castle.

They went back to the campgrounds, where they saw Lucy heal some soldiers with her cordial. One faun trooper was injured, his leg still bleeding. Lucy helped a nurse centaur wrap his goat leg in a warm wet cloth. Next to his cot was a table, that had two gold tips laying there. Lucy gazed at them, and the faun said, "What is it, my queen?"

She looked at him. His right eye was a purple-blue colour, one of his ears ripped, and his face was red. Lucy smiled. "What are these?" She asked him, pointing at the gold-things.

"Those are horn tip covers," he answered, "my queen. They cover faun's horns. You want 'em? You can have 'em."

"Oh, but sir!"

"Ah, go on," he said. "I've got about three sets of 'em. And you helped me, go on, take 'em. I won't mind."

Mr. Tumnus had lost the tips of his horns to the Witch, these golden tips he just may like. Lucy thanked the faun, shaking his hand (which left him confused by the gesture), and left the tent. She could just give them to him now, or she could surprise him with the gift at the ceremony. Then it was done, she would send him startle him with the gift.


	3. The dance

If you didn't know, some wolves were on the side of Aslan. So, that's why I had wolves in the fic. Anyway, this is the last chapter. This was shorter than I thought. This is a part where the castle celebrates. It was cut from the film.

The dance

3

Tumnus smoothed down his fur on his legs, his chest fur, and hair. He wanted to look his best for the celebration: he wore a nice green scarf, and wished to be best faun. The Beaver's said that he was to bear the crowns, and give them to the new queens and kings of Narnia. The castle was bustling with fauns, Talking Animals, and the like. The battle had been over for at least a few weeks now, now everyone was giddy with readiness for the party.

When the party began, Alan crowned Susan, Edmund, Peter, and Lucy kings and queens of Narnia. Tumnus gave them their crowns, and smiled at Lucy when he gave her the tiara. When the crowds ceased their cries of joy, a dance erupted. Lucy found her faun friend, and dragged him away from the dancing.

Edmund looked like a fool, but was enjoying himself. Susan danced with Orieus, and Peter danced with a nymph. Tumnus didn't know what to think when the young and small queen took him behind a wall. "Your highness, what is it?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"You'll see," Lucy said, as she dug through her dress pocket.

She pulled a cloth out, and unraveled it, to show golden horn-tips. Tumnus gasped with surprise, and lightly touched them with his finger-tips. "Your h-highness," he stammered.

"I saw that you lost your horns," the little queen whispered sadly, running her fingers over the jagged horns. "A solider gave them to me, and I wanted to give them to you. Here." She pressed the gift into his hands. He accepted them with a smile.

He gazed at them with wonder. They gleamed in the sun-light that filtered through the stain-glass windows. With help from Lucy, he got the golden horn-tips on what was left on his. Tumnus smiled at his queen, and hand-in-hand, they walked out onto the dance floor. He held her hands in his, and bent down. Lucy followed the movements of her faun friend.

He twirled her, and she giggled. The flutes and horns of the musical players grew stronger and faster. Tumnus picked up the little queen, and held her hand out, and danced with her in his protective arms. Smiles were on both of their faces. The music stopped, and the dancers gave a loud applause to them. They began again, but it was much slower and calmer tune. The faun-friend put the little queen on the marble floor, as she looked around for the Great Lion. It was a little while before Tumnus put together that He had left.

Lucy and Tumnus walked together on the beach where Aslan once walked. Lucy followed his paw-prints in the wet, brown-tan sand. The faun smiled, his hands were behind his back. "I hope He comes back soon," Lucy said.

"I assure you that He well," Tumnus said.

Lucy looked up at him, a calm wise smile formed on her face. "Yes, I know." She went up to him, as Tumnus picked her up. "But I'll miss Him."

"We all will."

"But I have you!" cried Lucy.

Tumnus chuckled. "Yes, yes you do."

End.

Sorry, very crappy ending. O.o; Last chapter, okay-dockey, unicorn-skydancer08-gal? :3


End file.
